sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant McQueen
| last seen = | appearances = 5 episodes (see below) }} Grant McQueen is the son of Loutreesha Haddem and the stepson of late Pastor Jonathan Haddem on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Arjay Smith, Grant makes his debut on the episode in the series' seventh season. Playing a recurring role through the same season, Grant was last seen on the episode , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Grant is introduced as a very caring man and he shows it constantly., His stepfather, Jonathan Haddem got help from Damon Pope years ago to help build additions to their church. He has a mother that struggles with addiction and he has shown he would die for her. Neither he nor his mother like his stepfather very much, it is known he was a typical pedophile priest. Season 7 Grant and his mother, Loutreesha Haddem went into hiding from August Marks, but were discovered by Jax Teller and SAMCRO. Grant told them of their situation that Marks needed Haddem's signature to close a huge housing project in Piedmont which would destroy their credibility for their Church. Jax told him not to worry and that he would protect him and his mother from Marks. Later on in Greensleeves, Jax asked for Grant for help to take down August. Grant told him that one of his stepdad's subordinates has been blackmailing them with cellphone footage of the pastor having sex with very young men in the lake house and has pictures of Grant and Loutreesha in the background. Jax sends them both to Piney's Cabin where Jax's mom, Gemma Teller helps them. In The Separation of Crows, He thanks Gemma for her help curing his mom of a drug addiction. In What a Piece of Work is Man, Grant is tired of Jax's promises to keep them save, he hits Montez with a tire iron and escapes only to get caught by Samcro. He tells him he was going to offer himself to Marks instead of his mother. Jax promises that idea would get them all killed. SAMCRO and Grant exchange the body of the pastor and the cellphone in return of SAMCRO Member, Bobby Munson who was brutally tortured and mutilated by Marks. When he returns Bobby to Jax, August pulls a gun on them and warns Grant that if he or his mother get any idea of talking, they will die. To prove his point, he shoots Bobby in the head. Grant freezes in horror while Jax mourns the loss of his friend. Later Jax tells Grant the only way to stop Marks is to have him arrested. Marks is later arrested and framed for Jonathan's death. In Faith and Despondency, Marks Second in Command, Moses Cartwright is tasked for finding and silencing Grant and Loutreesha. All this backfires when Moses and his squad are killed by SAMCRO. He is seen comforting his mother that they are able to go home. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive